The Sister
by Jiyuui
Summary: Akaashi has never once said or gave a hint of a secret. Well, that was until Yurin, his new adopted sister, came into the picture. How will Yurin do?
1. Yurin Keiji

Things to know:

Yurin Keiji

Adopted Sister of Akaashi Keiji

Nobody knows about her (yet)

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Star Sign: Sagittarius (same sign as Akaashi)

Birthday: December 25th

School: Fukurodani Academy

Club: Art (switches clubs later on)

What does Akaashi say about her?:

"Yurin is a nice girl. I guess. She's quiet and shy at home and at school, I don't mind her presence at all. She works hard and I assure myself she will go to a good college and have a good future. She often calls me 'Akaa' which I don't even know why. Though... if Fukurodani were to find out she was my sister... that'd be a pain in the ass."

Appearance: A very young looking girl with messy black hair (often has a bedhead), has pretty green eyes. A shy smile. Uniform: The school sweater matching with her white shirt. She often puts her hair with a yellow headband.

Motto: "The stars are what I call the possibilities of my mind!"

Current worry: Failing at making Akaashi smile for once

Personality: A very shy and timid girl, she is often very quiet and works very hard. She tries her best to do things that seem almost impossible. She has a very high-like ability to do things not even most people could do. She's a very artsy girl who has a lot of strength that could be used in volleyball.

 ** _What does she say about herself?_**

 ** _(Words aren't hesitated and is put in simple sentences)_**

"I'm Yurin Keiji. I'm the adopted daughter of the Keiji family. My last name used to be Herit. I'm overall worried I can't make Akaa smile, I want to! I try my best. My new mother says 'You can turn impossible into possible!' Though.. I sometimes worry it's just something moms say. Akaa has done well to try and hide my identity as his little sister. He has asked for my teachers not to say my last name and not to say anything with 'Keiji' in it before or after Yurin. I wish I could do more to help him! I'm sure he has his own problems though... I wish I could help with everything. He was the first one to make me smile in like, what? 10 years? When he came into the orphanage in my birthday, when I was turning 15, I knew I had to do my best to help him. If you're wondering how he made me smile, well.. he looked at me and said "The stars are what I call the possibilities in your mind." He pat my head. I wonder why I smiled to that. But hey, I'm happy he turned me into this."


	2. The Beginnings

"Yurin, dear! Breakfast is ready!" Yurin's new mother called out

Yurin yelled back "Coming!" She ran downstairs in the Fukurodani uniform. Yurin was transferring to Akaashi's school today. She has no more all girls school to attend to.

She looked at Yurin and said "My, you look beautiful!" Yurin nodded happily, noticing Akaashi eating, nearly dozing off with a toast in his mouth. Her mother ushered her to her seat, and went back to cooking. Yurin ate toast quietly. She was shy again. Akaashi looked at her, noticing her shyness "You nervous to transfer?" He asked her, half wanting to start a conversation, half seriously asking her. Yurin nodded eating her eggs. He sighed.

Minutes later, they had both finished, said goodbye and went off for school. The entire way Akaashi had told Yurin everything to do, and everything not to do. She agreed she wouldn't do the things she was told not to. Yurin desperately always tried to make Akaashi smiled, it never worked. She smiled to him in front of the school "Bye Akaa...shi!" She couldn't get used to saying Akaashi instead of Akaa. He waved bye, going straight to his friend Bokuto. She smiled, ready for a day of school here. She walked into her first year classroom. Noticing she shared a classroom with Akaashi. She walked to the teacher's desk to introduce her. "Students, this is Yurin. Please welcome her kindly. She is transferring here, anything you would like to say Yurin?" The teacher looked at Yurin. Yurin felt butterflies in her stomach, but managed some words. "I-I'm Yurin! Nice to m-meet you all!" She bowed slightly, she looked at the teacher for guidance on where to sit. The teacher pointed next to Akaashi. _Shoot._ She thought. She heard some students whisper "She's cute!" "What's her last name?" "I feel bad, right next to our ice-cold classmate!" She sighed, taking a seat

Classes were over, she went to the Art Club to give her application. It was accepted happily. She walked out of the Art Club, to be greeted with Akaashi. "Yurin, Bokuto was egging me on to bring you to the Volleyball Club, would you mind coming?" He asked shyly, Bokuto was right behind him. "Uhhh... sure." She said, he made a gesture to follow him and Bokuto. She followed.

 **Akaashi's Parts**

Akaashi had always woke up early, but he woke up a little late to have breakfast with Yurin. He was dozing off quietly with a toast in his mouth, only to be interrupted by a yell from his mother saying "Yurin, dear! Breakfast is ready!" He was still quietly dozing off, but started to become more awake when he heard Yurin say "Coming!" He still wasn't fully awake yet. He heard his mother say "My, you look beautiful!" He was guessing she was already in the uniform. Yurin had sat down across from Akaashi. He became fully awake again and opened his eyes groggily, his mind was wide awake but his body was getting used to it.

He asked her "You nervous to transfer?" He didn't know why. She then nodded, eating already. He hid a snicker from his mouth, instead he replaced it with a sigh. He ate.

They finished soon, walking out and saying bye to their mom. He explained to Yurin what to do and what not to do. Though... he had to admit, she'd be his ideal type if she wasn't his sister. Akaashi wasn't really much surprised when she wasn't used to saying 'Akaashi' but instead had a long pause after the 'Akaa'. He didn't say anything though. Instead he waved and went to Bokuto inside. "Ohohohoho? Looks like I've seen someone with a new girl!" Bokuto commented teasingly. "She's not anything special. We bumped into eachother." Bokuto said, hoping he didn't say it to fast. "Hmmm. Alright." Bokuto shrugged, walking to his class, they took separate directions.

Yurin sat next to him now. _Well then._ He thought.

After all the classes, she went to the Art Club. He walked to the gym, only to be stopped by a curious Bokuto, "Hold it! Bring the girl!! The transfer!!" Bokuto put his band in a 'Stop' movement. Damn. Akaashi now had to deal with this. He tried to refuse, but gave up after the 30th ask. He walked to the Art Club with Bokuto. He asked her to come to the gym, she replied and answered pretty happily and quickly. Oh well. He gestured to her to follow them, Bokuto having a happy expression. She looked shy and nearly fit Bokuto's ideal type. Akaashi knew this. It was in fate's hands now. 


End file.
